


[Podfic of] young and so hip and so beautiful

by exmanhater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clueless AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles composts.</p><p>He fundraises for Pismo Beach Disaster Relief.</p><p>He even tries to watch the news once. It's terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] young and so hip and so beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [young and so hip and so beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/801642) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2cfG0YS) [5.8 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 12:39 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
